This invention relates to a connector assembly terminating a shielded cable and, more particularly, to an improved grounding arrangement for use in such an assembly which engages the shield of the cable and provides continuity of that shield with a shield of a complementary mating connector assembly.
Local area networks interconnecting computers in a workplace are becoming more prevalent. One of the factors limiting the speed with which the computers can communicate over the network is the type of transmission medium connecting the computers to the network. For reasons of economy, twisted pair shielded cable has been developed that provides a sufficiently high data transfer rate. One such proposed type of cable is known as Category 7 twisted pair cable. Category 7 cable includes four pairs of individually insulated wires which are twisted together with a very tightly controlled twist specification. Each twisted pair is covered with its own individual conductive shield. All of the pairs are then bundled together and covered with a common shield. Typically, both the individual shields and the common shield are grounded. The common shield is covered with an outer plastic protective jacket.
When two such cables are connected together, or when connections are made from computers or network hubs to a cable, in order to insure good shielding qualities, especially at high frequencies, it is necessary to have good quality connections between the cable shields and the connectors, and also between mating connectors.
It would therefore be desirable to have a grounding arrangement for a shielded cable connector which results in the aforedescribed good quality shield connections.
It would also be desirable to have such a grounding arrangement in a connector which can be assembled in the field by a technician.